Breathing Slowly by iMissa
by SamyUchiha
Summary: A pior maneira de sentir falta de alguém é quando eles estão a cinco pés de você e você sabe que eles nunca vão ser seus. Tradução - Dedicado à Cathie-Silva.


_**Classificação etária:**__**M**_

_**Gênero:**__Angst/Romance_

_**Disclamer:**__ O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: iMissa**_

_**Tradutora: SamyUchiha**_

_**Sinopse:**__ A pior maneira de sentir falta de alguém é quando eles estão a cinco pés de você e você sabe que eles nunca vão ser seus. Sasukarin, SasuSaku._

_**Notas da Tradutora:**__ Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, claro.__And, thank you so much, iMissa, for let me translate your story. I'm so grateful... :)_

**.**

**Breathing Slowly**

_Respirando Lentamente_

**.**

Sasuke, Karin sabia, nunca teve realmente uma necessidade de palavras.

(_Nunca teve realmente uma necessidade por ela_.)

Ela sabia quando se casou com ele, há um ano, que ele era um homem geralmente silencioso. Ela sabia que ele era frio, também. Foi o que primeiro atraiu-o para ela, além de sua beleza.

Sasuke é muitas coisas. Ele é lindo, frio, calculista, bonito, e é tudo para ela. Mas uma coisa que Sasuke não é, é um mentiroso.

(_É por isso que ela não pede a ele, qualquer coisa que ela não quer saber a resposta, porque ela tem medo dela, medo da verdade que irá derramar daqueles lábios pálidos, macios_).

Ela está olhando para um pacote de 12 camisinhas com sabor cereja, com o início de algo em seu intestino. Há apenas quatro sobrando.

Ele não a tocava desde a sua noite de núpcias, e mesmo assim foi apenas para consumar o casamento uma vez, antes de adormecer.

Ela gira quando ouve um ruído atrás dela, só para encontrar Sasuke em pé na porta. Seus olhos caem sobre o pacote em suas mãos, e não há nenhum remorso neles.

"Eu só vim aqui para encontrar a conta de energia elétrica." Ela disse, e sua voz é pequena na sala enquanto ela aponta para a gaveta aberta em sua mesa.

"Hn". Ele cantarola, cruzando o limiar e pegando uma pilha de papéis de trabalho.

"Quem é ela, Sasuke?" Karin diz em um murmúrio. Sasuke faz uma pausa, mesmo que pequena, antes de continuar seu caminho para a sala de estar.

"Ninguém que você precisa saber." É a sua resposta, e a porta se fecha ameaçadoramente atrás dele.

**-x-**

Karin se coloca na frente do espelho, tentando descobrir o que é sobre ela que ele não encontra satisfação.

Ela não consegue encontrar nada, mas tem que haver _alguma coisa_, se Sasuke a encontra tão indesejável que ele sente como se devesse buscar conforto em outro lugar.

Ela franze os lábios, dedos correndo contra seu abdômen distraidamente, tentando imaginar um par muito _diferente_ de dedos.

Mas eles nunca a tocaram aqui, nunca tocaram em nada mais do que o seu ombro ou suas costas quando ele a está guiando para algum lugar. A única vez que ela vê os dedos dele é claramente quando eles estão envolvidos em torno de uma caneta enquanto ele assina papéis ou enquanto tocam em seu teclado, o rosto pálido iluminado com o brilho da tela.

Mas Ela provavelmente sentiu os dedos dele, sentiu através de sua barriga, suas coxas e quadris, e todos os lugares que ele nunca tocou Karin. Sentiu-os empurrando para dentro do interior pulsante dela, para trazê-la ao clímax, a algo que Karin nunca poderia esperar sentir a partir de Sasuke.

Karin traz um punho para trás, dando um soco no espelho, tão fortemente que todos os fragmentos caem em torno de seus pés, o vidro faiscando a luz, enquanto ela deixa o quarto.

(_Ela acha irônico como os fragmentos de seu espelho se assemelham a seus sonhos desfeitos, Sasuke, é claro, é o punho. Ele é o mais forte nesta relação, e ele pode quebrá-la tão facilmente.)._

**-x-**

Karin nunca foi tola. Ela pode amá-lo, sim, mas ela sabe que seus sentimentos não são recíprocos.

Ela está lá porque ela é bonita, porque ela é uma esposa-troféu, porque seu casamento havia ajudado a carreira de Sasuke.

Então, ela faz o que ela nasceu para fazer tão bem. Ela permanece presa ao braço de Sasuke, sorrindo educadamente para todos os seus colegas de trabalho, olhando para trás, todas as mulheres que assistem ao seu sensual marido enquanto eles passam.

A maioria das pessoas, Sasuke ignora. Seus olhos estão focados no homem com que ele está conversando, apontando e comentando muitas vezes. O homem sorri e sai, e Sasuke traz o vinho aos lábios, seus olhos examinando a multidão.

Karin o sente endurecer um pouco ao lado dela, o movimento tão leve que muitos outros nem teriam notado. Ela olhou para cima para seguir o seu olhar, seus próprios olhos coincidindo com uma mulher em um vestido halter branco com uma fita verde em volta de seu pescoço, uma gargantilha fashion, que combinava com a cor dos olhos dela, e cabelo rosa amarrados em um elegante penteado.

Karin sabia, ali mesmo, que era Ela.

Quando a mulher encontrou os olhos de Sasuke, ela endureceu antes de um pequeno sorriso escapar através de suas características perfeitas, de porcelana.

Karin olhou para o marido e engoliu em seco. Os olhos de Sasuke estavam suaves enquanto ele olhava para a mulher de cabelos róseos.

Sasuke nunca havia olhado para _ela_ da forma que estava olhando para Ela agora.

"Com licença", Karin conseguiu grunhir "eu preciso ir ao banheiro." Quando Sasuke olhou para baixo, algo dentro dela quebrou.

Quando ele olhou para ela, o sorriso em seus olhos morreu.

Ela afastou-se rapidamente, uma pressão em erupção em seu peito, contraindo suas costelas com tanta força que seu corpo inteiro doía, a dor era quase igual à queimação que ela estava sentindo em seus olhos.

"Karin!" Uma voz gritou seu nome - a voz errada. A mulher virou-se, apenas para ver um homem vagamente familiar tropeçando o seu caminho em direção a ela. Um pouco mais espalhafatoso do que Sasuke provavelmente associava-se, mais do que provável.

"Ah, Karin. Apenass... apenas a pessoa que eu estava procurando!" Seus olhos estavam vidrados, suas palavras eram arrastadas, e ele soluçou, depois de dizer 'apenas' (ou o que poderia ser isso). Claramente, o homem estava bêbado. Embora, é claro, a oferta inoperante era o copo de Sex On The Beach que ele segurava entre os dedos.

Ele franziu a testa, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos de desprezo.

"O que é essa cara?" Ele arrastou. Quando ela não respondeu, ele se inclinou, e tudo o que Karin podia sentir era o cheiro de álcool. "Você está triste, então eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Acho", disse ele, com toda a seriedade que um homem bêbado poderia ter "que você é uma gracinha, Karin". Ele cutucou o peito dela para adicionar o efeito, tomando o cuidado de não tocar em uma área que não deveria, balançando em seus pés e caindo. O líquido de sua bebida espirrando ao redor, e caindo no chão.

Karin lhe deu um sorriso educado. "Obrigada", disse ela, em seguida, afastando-se, sua expressão caindo em desespero, uma vez que ela chegou ao banheiro.

Por que _Sasuke_ não poderia pensar o mesmo?

**-x-**

Karin franziu a testa enquanto mexia no macarrão, os olhos piscando até o relógio enquanto ela fazia isso. Sasuke deveria estar em casa uma hora atrás, em seu horário normal depois de seu check-up médico.

Talvez houvesse trânsito...?

_Ou talvez ele esteja visitando Ela_. Ou talvez houvesse outras putas que ele visitava. Talvez ele tivesse toda uma horda de mulheres à sua disposição. Ele certamente era bonito o suficiente para ter várias mulheres caindo a seus pés, suplicando-lhe favores sexuais. (Ele já tinha.)

_Concubinas_, sua mente rosnou violentamente, embora isso ainda houvesse a machucado por dentro.

Ela ouviu o som do alarme de um carro do lado de fora da janela e suas entranhas se apertaram. Sasuke estava _finalmente_ em casa. O barulho das chaves, o som da porta da frente sendo aberta e fechada e, finalmente, o baque de seus sapatos enquanto ele cruzava o chão de madeira. Passou pela cozinha sem poupar um olhar para ela, e Karin engoliu.

"Sasuke", ela chamou.

"Hn". Sua voz veio de seu quarto, provavelmente ele foi lá para tirar o paletó. _Isso é tão Sasuke, ir a um check-up ainda em suas roupas de trabalho._

"O jantar estará pronto em poucos minutos. Você se importaria em pôr a mesa?"

"Aa", ele concordou, e depois de alguns segundos, ele caminhou casualmente até a cozinha, pegando dois pratos, dois conjuntos de garfos e colheres, e, em seguida, dois guardanapos. Karin observou-o pelo canto do olho enquanto ele os colocava nas esteiras de alimentação, cada um em frente ao outro. Ele o fez de forma rápida e eficiente, e mesmo que ele estivesse usando uma camisa branca com abotoadoras pra cima, calças pretas e sapatos pretos, ele ainda era belíssimo, tão bonito que ela podia sentir uma parte dela doendo. Ela adivinhou que era o que restava de seu coração, já que Sasuke o tinha tomado há muito tempo, mas agora, estava voltando lentamente para ela, em pedaços, cada um deles, gravado com a sua assinatura.

Lentamente Karin colocou o grande prato de macarrão e o pegador de panela em cima da mesa, em seguida, voltou para dentro e pegou duas garrafas de água. Ela entregou uma a Sasuke, em seguida, sentou-se. "Itadakimasu". Ela disse baixinho, Sasuke a repetiu, e eles começaram a comer em silêncio.

Karin olhou para cima, observando Sasuke enquanto ele girava seu spaghetti (encharcado fortemente com molho de tomate, é claro) e, em seguida, levava o garfo à boca, mastigando lentamente. Ele levou seu braço para trás, inclinando-se um pouco, e foi então que ela viu dois band-aids coloridos. Um deles estava no braço, escondido pela camisa, mas ela ainda podia vê-lo, e o outro, cuidadosamente escondido pelo cabelo dele, estava em seu pescoço.

"Você teve que tomar uma injeção?" Karin perguntou, sentindo algo escuro e doloroso ameaçando engoli-la inteira. Era provavelmente desgosto. Ela parecia sentir isso, muitas vezes, nos dias de hoje.

(Então olá Sr. Coração Partido, eu estive esperando por você.)

"Aa". Sasuke respondeu, seus olhos olhando para um ponto atrás dela. Ele conhecia a questão antes de ela pedir por isso.

"E o que é isso em seu pescoço, então?"

Entediados orbes obsidianas olharam para os dela.

"É uma contusão, é claro." Ele disse lentamente, e Karin assentiu, engolindo as lágrimas.

"É claro."

_"Com licença", Karin disse, sorrindo para um homem, uma vez que ela voltou do banheiro. Ela esperava que não houvesse faixas de lágrimas no rosto. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu de volta, então ela achou que ela estava segura._

_"Você pode me dizer quem é essa mulher?" Ela perguntou, seu tom denotava polidez e indiferença, como se a mulher de vestido-branco-com-gargantilha-verde não significasse nada para ela, como se ela não fosse a razão pela qual todo o seu coração estava partido._

_"Ah, Haruno Sakura? Ela é uma médica renomada. Muito talentosa, ela é." O homem riu bem-humorado, olhando para Sakura. Não que fosse uma surpresa, é claro. Sakura era incrivelmente bela._

_Os olhos de Karin, porém, estavam em Sasuke. Os dele estavam assistindo Sakura, a borda do copo de vinho descansando em seus lábios. Karin não poderia deixar de ter ciúmes do vidro, já que Sasuke não tinha a beijado desde sua lua de mel._

_Sakura estava conversando com uma mulher loira que estava deslumbrante em um vestido azul-escuro, que combinava com seus olhos. A loira disse algo que fez Sakura rir, e os lábios de Sasuke arquearam para cima, como se ele quisesse rir também, antes dele tomar um gole de seu vinho._

_Karin piscou para conter as lágrimas e olhou para baixo. "Com licença", ela murmurou, e afastou-se, certificando-se que sua expressão estava perfeitamente calma quando ela chegou a Sasuke._

_Ele olhou para ela, impassível como sempre, quando apenas poucos segundos atrás seu rosto estava cheio de uma emoção que Karin nunca tinha visto dirigido a ela._

_Amor._

**-x-**

A chuva estava se acalmando. Era _reconfortante_. _Era_ reconfortante.

Karin inalou tremulamente e depois exalou, tentando manter a calma. A chuva batia contra a janela, suave e gentil, como uma canção de ninar, mas seus pensamentos estavam muito preocupados agora.

Desde quando o _poderoso Uchiha_ precisava de um band-aid para uma simples contusão?

A resposta? Ele não precisava, e isso a havia machucado. A não ser que Sakura houvesse sido rude em seus amassos (_ou na cama_, ela pensou, encolhendo-se) o que não combinava com a aparência da outra garota, ela parecia delicada, frágil.

Era por _isso_ que Sasuke estava tão atraído por ela? Porque ela era pequena e macia e isso era algo que Karin não era?

Uma epifania começou a florescer na frente de seus olhos.

Porque Sakura era bonita e gentil de uma forma que Karin não era? Porque ela era uma médica que enfaixava arranhões no joelho de uma criança (e Karin tentou muito não pensar sobre o band-aid verde no braço de Sasuke e o azul no pescoço dele) e porque ela podia sorrir brilhantemente, alegremente?

Porque ela era tão diferente de Karin? Porque ela era alguma coisa (tudo) que Karin não era?

Karin virou a cabeça para olhar para o marido adormecido.

Mesmo em seu sono, ele estava de costas para ela.

Karin rolou na cama e chorou até dormir.

**-x-**

"_I'm Mrs. You Wanna Piece Of Me? Tryin' and pissin' me off, well get in line with the paparazzi, who's flippin' me off?__"_Karin cantou debaixo de sua respiração enquanto ela se curvava para baixo, o esfregão balançando no chão. Ela tinha seus fones de ouvido ligados em seu iPod, que estava encaixado na cintura de seu short curto. Sua blusa preta tinha se enrolado até seu estômago, mas ela nem percebeu, e nem se importava.

Ela não ouviu a porta abrir, e não percebeu estar sendo observada, até que ela sentiu uma presença atrás dela. Karin se virou e pulou. "Sasuke!" Ela exclamou, colocando uma mão em seu coração enquanto a outra tirava seus fones de ouvido. "Você me assustou."

"Hn". Sasuke grunhiu, seus olhos em seu rosto e em nenhum outro lugar, e a dor era esmagadora. Você acha que quando uma mulher está vestida assim, com pouca roupa e um pouco suada, seu marido gostaria de empurrá-la contra o balcão e ter sua maneira com ela, mas não, não seu marido. Não Sasuke. Ele fazia sexo em outro lugar. (_Fazia amor_, a parte quebrada de Karin - tornando-se mais e mais quebrada a cada dia que passava - murmurou. _Ele a ama, lembra-se?_).

"O que há para o jantar?"

"Oh," Karin sorriu culpada. "Eu estava ocupada limpando durante todo o dia. Porque não pede por alguma pizza?"

"Ok". Sasuke disse, passando por ela para chegar ao telefone.

Ele ordenou a pizza, deu-lhes o seu endereço, desligou, e depois passou por ela e entrou em seu quarto.

Quando ele olhou para ela, não havia nenhum desejo em seus olhos, apenas a sua habitual apatia e indiferença. A frieza com que ele sempre olhou para ela.

Mas não para Sakura. Ele olhava para Ela da forma com que Karin sempre esperava que ele olhasse para ela, com uma suavidade e ternura que demonstrava a forma como ele se sentia.

_Não era para ser eu, porém_, Karin pensou com um delicado e triste sorriso.

Foi então que ela soube que tinha o perdido.

**-x-**

Três semanas mais tarde, Karin saiu de casa com uma bagagem de roupas e outros pertences pessoais e deixou para trás duas coisas muito importantes na mesa de café na sala de estar.

Quando Sasuke voltou para casa, o lugar estava em silêncio. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para o vazio, antes que ele colocou seu casaco em uma cadeira em sua mesa, em seguida, deu a volta até que ele chegou à sala de estar, onde um anel de casamento, de diamante, e uma carta com o nome dele, estavam colocados em cima mesa.

_Caro Sasuke, _lia-se.

_Então eu acho que isso é o fim, né? Me desculpe, eu não era o suficiente para você, não era boa o suficiente para a sua felicidade._

_Mas Sakura é. Você a ama, e por isso eu não poderia ter seu coração. Eu finalmente entendi agora. Sinto muito que me levou tanto tempo para descobrir._

_Ela te ama e você a ama. Então, o que você está esperando? Vá buscá-la._

_Abaixo desta carta estão os papéis do divórcio. Uma vez que eles são oficiais, eu tenho certeza de que você e Sakura vão se casar. (Não me pergunte como eu sei o nome dela, Sasuke. Um, isso não é importante, dois, você provavelmente não se importa, e três... Ela é famosa. Eu já disse o suficiente.)_

_Eu te amei, você sabe. E provavelmente nunca vou encontrar outro homem como você, mas eu tenho certeza que posso encontrar a felicidade em algum lugar._

_Sua felicidade, no entanto, encontra-se com Sakura, então quem sou eu para impedir isso?_

_Esta carta - e esse casamento - acabou. Vá até ela, Sasuke._

_Karin_

**-x-**

Um ano e 11 meses mais tarde, Karin leu sobre o noivado de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura no jornal.

Uma semana depois, chegou uma carta no correio, endereçado a ela. O endereço de retorno, dizia: Haruno Sakura.

Karin sentiu o coração parar na garganta_. Por que Sakura estava escrevendo para ela?_ Ela se perguntou. Seu coração estava curado, e ele só tinha se machucado um pouco após ler sobre o noivado de Sasuke. Para a maior parte, porém, ela se perguntava o que _diabos_ havia feito seu ex-marido demorar tanto para fazer o pedido.

_Cara Karin,_

_Sasuke-kun me mataria se ele me visse escrevendo isso. Ainda assim, no entanto, eu sinto que eu deveria dizer alguma coisa._

_Obrigado._

_Eu sei que Sasuke-kun machucou você, e mesmo que eu tenha certeza que você sabe que isso é somente ele, eu ainda me sinto mal. Mas obrigado, por dá-lo para mim. Por deixá-lo ir. Eu sei o quão difícil deve ter sido para você. Eu o deixei ir, também. Eu estava no seu casamento, afinal de contas._

_Eu sei que você deve pensar sobre mim como uma destruidora de lares, e eu tenho certeza de que eu mereço, mas Sasuke-kun e eu nos conhecemos desde que tínhamos quatorze anos, e eu o amei desde então. Deixá-lo ir e se casar com você, quando eu o queria tanto para mim mesma, foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que fazer. E eu me senti tão culpada porque mesmo casado com você, ele não pode me deixar ir, também._

_Eu não estou fazendo isso mais fácil, eu estou?_

_Eu sinto muito, Karin. Mais do que você poderia imaginar. Espero que você encontre toda a felicidade que você merece, e você merece muito._

_Então... Obrigado, mais uma vez. Por ele._

_Haruno Sakura_

Karin leu a última linha da carta e olhou pensativa para fora da janela, onde a neve estava à deriva.

Em seguida, ela jogou a carta na lareira, e com isso se foi o último dos seus sentimentos por certo homem de cabelos escuros.

Ela sabia desde o primeiro olhar para Sakura, que ela era uma boa pessoa. Ela tentou negar, pensar mal dela por roubar seu marido, mas, no fundo, Karin sabia, e essa carta provava isso. Pelo menos Sasuke estava em boas mãos. Pelo menos ele estava feliz. Isso era tudo o que Karin poderia pedir.

Ela apoiou os pés em cima da laje de pedra na frente de sua lareira, aquecendo suas solas, pegou seu romance e sua xícara de café, e, sorrindo calmamente, começou a ler.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bem, eu achei muito legal da parte da Karin, ter se divorciado do Sasuke e deixado ele ficar com quem ele realmente amava. É uma das poucas fanfics que eu já li, em que eu gosto do papel da Karin._

_Qual a opinião de vocês, uh? ;)_

_P.S.: Fanfic dedicada à Cathie-Silva. A fanfic que ela fez para o Concurso Crush realmente me tocou. Espero que você tenha gostado, Cathie-san ;)_

_Beijoos_


End file.
